


Cooperation

by Skysquid22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (a little), Accidental Plot, Angry Gavin Reed, Angst, Blood, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I'll turn this into a series I just gotta figure out a part, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Set after One Step Forward, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Y'all are gonna have to stitch the plot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: For a brief calm moment Nines simply held him suspended above the air, staring him down. Somehow his steel grey eyes glinted along with the frost floating in the air. After a few seconds he seemed to have found what he was looking for. His head tilted back and he glared down at him.Gavin could almost hear him sayingPathetic.





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Important background:
> 
> So you know the scene where Connor goes to Hank's house and he hoists him up from the floor? He says, "Thank you in advance for your cooperation." and Hank's Not Having It.  
> Well that inspired this since I wanted to see how Reed900 would fit in with that quote.

Gavin Reed on a warpath wasn’t exactly an unfamiliar sight to anyone in the precinct. 

But a _silent_ Reed was to be feared. Only a handful of people were on the receiving end of those battles and just barely came out alive to warn others. A clearly angry Gavin who wasn’t talking meant that he had a few choice words for someone special, in the end he was only pressurizing up his anger to unleash it on an unsuspecting victim. 

Thundering his way up from the evidence locker, people watched in horror as he made a beeline towards the parking lot. He had a particular aura to him and those in his path backed out of the way, only barely preventing their coffees from spilling on the floor. 

There was only one person who didn’t truly know the gravity of and depth of Gavin’s anger. Sadly enough, it was his own android partner who wasn’t warned of the rage warning bells. 

Nines sat on the hood to his car and waited for Gavin to arrive. Just minutes before he was sent a text, _Meet me outside now._ Short, clipped, and clearly instilling a conversation. Whatever Gavin seemed worked up about, RK900 wasn’t too bothered about it. He was getting pretty confident in his ability to read and diffuse him. 

Temperature, fifteen degrees even. Cloud cover certainly wasn’t helping with the cold, but otherwise it was standard for a December afternoon. A light snow soon could slow down traffic. It was all very predictable. Just like Reed storming out of the precinct in a fit of rage. As he paced closer though Nines noticed that something off. 

Something in how his brow was furrowed. Maybe it was how his jaw was set. 

Wasting no time he rushed up to him and shouted, “You _son of a bitch!_ ” Undeterred, but interested Nines sat up and waited for him to continue. Really, that was his first mistake. Assuming that Gavin would talk about the problem. Instead, Reed pulled back a fist and aimed for his disapproving glare. 

Nines’ preconstruction abilities kicked in automatically, though it was kinda useless considering how easy he was to avoid. Instead he hit his palm, which closed around Gavin’s fist and twisted. He moved with the motion and used momentum to elbow Nines in the stomach. 

To their surprise, Nines flinched at the hit. Unfortunately this gave Reed the knowledge that he had done some kind of damage, which only spurred his efforts. Gavin was able to wiggle out of his grasp and throw more punches to his back, all the while yelling out. 

The angry huffs and accusations would only tire him out in the end so Nines didn’t bother listening to them. He at first put his focus on restraining Reed, but instead found himself blocking attacks. Tiring him out might be a better alternative, the whole fight made Nines hitch at the memory of the first one. Back then Nines didn’t bother reacting at all, it was fine that Gavin was causing more harm to himself and to his ego. 

Turns out that time _does_ change a person. Or in this case, a android.

Reed’s punches were getting slower, but the force behind them didn’t let up. Nines either maneuvered slightly away from each hit or angled them towards a softer part of himself. Stomach, thigh, hip, back, arm, basically anywhere that wasn’t his head or his pump. 

Just as he dodged another hit to his face, an alert popped up on Nines’ vision. _We have a 10-35, transmitting location, if we could get a bit of help here…_

Snapping like a wire, Nines doubled down his efforts to subdue Gavin. Looked like waiting him out would take too long. He grabbed both arms and wrangled them above their heads. LED remaining on yellow he at last listened in to his cries. 

“Detective. We’ve been called in assistance to a crime scene. I’ll need to you stop fighting at once.”

With his arms caught Gavin slammed back into him, momentarily causing Nines to fall back into the front of the car. “Fuck you, you fucking liar.” On his feet in less than a second he pushed off from the vehicle and grabbed Gavin by the chest. Now snapping into a deadlock, their conjoined bodies shuffled away from his car and toward the building. 

Nines huffed. This wasn’t going anywhere. In a last ditch attempt to stop the fighting, he searched his memory to see if he lied recently to Gavin. Well, nothing to write home about or to trigger this reaction, really only white teasing lies that were called out on after they were said. He’ll have to figure out the mystery later. They needed to leave and as childish as Detective Reed’s behavior was, they were partners. So it was imperative that---

Gavin suddenly sagged in his arms. And once again Nines made another mistake, by assuming that the fight had left when he “gave up”. Striking like a snake, Reed twisted around and finally got a successful hit on RK900. 

The punch caused a sickening crack as the chassis around Nines’ nose shifted. He looked at Reed who swayed in front of him and had a blank look on his face. Shocked, but not surprised. Gavin’s focus jumped from the blood blue now dribbling down Nines’ nose and lip to the crimson LED on his temple.

The last time Gavin saw that color wasn’t pleasant. 

At least then Nines’ steely wrath wasn’t directed at him. 

One second Gavin was realizing how truly and utterly fucked he was as he stared at the LED, the next he’s pushed backwards into the side of the building by Nines. _Now,_ RK900 truly fights back. The hit against the wall is hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Groaning he rag-dolls to the asphalt taking note of his throbbing head. Gavin didn’t even get the chance to curl into a ball to protect himself before one plastic hand grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him onto his back.

Unfortunately for him, Tina wasn’t around to be his knight in shining armor either. 

His only hope now was to convince Nines not to kill him.

Gavin’s plan to talk him down went out the door once his breath was squeezed out of him again. Deciding to face his doomed fate only made the problem worse when his throat tightened up at the sight before him. 

Nines, the fucker, sat on top of his chest. That explained the loss of breath once he fell to the ground. His stupid legs in those stupid well fitting jeans bracketed his arms, pinning him down. By extension, his knees were also framing his head. Gavin could only pray that Nines was too furious to notice how keyed up and flustered he was.

_Don’tmoveDon’tmoveDon’tmoveDon’tmoveDon’tmove._

Nines took ahold of the collar of his shirt and coat and jerked Gavin’s head up. Fortunately he was too busy processing the minor whiplash he got from the movement and not the fact that this was definitely one of the hottest things he’s witnessed in years. His V-neck might be stretched out but, it would be worth it. 

For a brief calm moment Nines simply held him suspended above the air, staring him down. Somehow his steel grey eyes glinted along with the frost floating in the air. After a few seconds he seemed to have found what he was looking for. His head tilted back and he glared down at him.

Gavin could almost hear him saying _Pathetic._

In a clear haughty voice that promised serenity and was dripping with sarcasm Nines said, “Thank you in advance for your cooperation.”

Then he punched him.

_Hard._

His fist only hit Gavin’s nose, but it caused enough damage for capillaries to burst. He understood pretty quickly that this shot was out of revenge. Nines had him pinned down, he could’ve stole Gavin’s handcuffs while he was at it--- _and he should be thinking of something else._

The hit was a mirror in force and point of impact for the hit Gavin threw just prior. Only thing was, damn Robocop disregarded the whole ‘humans are fragile and _bleed_ a lot’ thing so he went ahead and threw the punch anyway. 

Blood ran down his lips like a faucet, gradually the flow trickled. He groaned as he was gently put back on the ground. Gavin didn’t dare move to care for the wound until he was sure Nines had got off of him completely. Now not only did he have to nurse a bloody nose, he still had a nasty headache and he knew that there were going to be bruises by the time he got home.

God. A bed sounded amazing right now. 

But RK900 wasn’t done with him. Slowly, Nines dragged him back up and propped him up against the wall. Gavin decided that he wasn’t gonna put up the effort to point out where his keys were in his coat as the android patted him down. It felt too nice and he was too tired. Mentally he made a note to get laid once the bruises healed. 

The search seemed to take a little too long, but he sure as shit wasn’t going to complain. One hand holding the keys, Nines grabbed the scruff of his jacket with the other and dragged Gavin back to his car. Luckily he was able to gain some mental stability halfway through being carted across the parking lot and shrugged off his grip, falling into the passenger seat. With a sigh he shut his eyes tight to starve off some of the pain radiating from his head.

Still silent Nines pulled out of the DPD lot and drove their way to the crime scene they were supposed to be at ten minutes ago. 

The last time he broke his nose wasn’t _fun,_ but at least everything after passed in a drunken haze. Gavin pulled open the glovebox and found a half empty packet of tissues and a bottle of ibuprofen. He downed two dry and began to wipe away the blood blurred all over his face. This scene wasn’t unfamiliar, an abrasive personality led to abusive reactions. Usually he’d always brush off the dust and move on with a grudge, but his own mind wouldn’t let him go this time. 

The contrast from when Nines gently gave up his Cyberlife jacket to soak up the blood to the hot cold fury while they brawled in a parking lot was startling. Really all he wanted to do was find out _why_ he lied and repair the weird fucked up friendship they had. Unfortunately both of were stubborn as mules, so apologizing became a game of chicken.

Gavin kept his mouth shut and his head down the entire ride. He wasn’t gonna fucking apologize, he’ll just wait it out until he got answers.

After a few minutes of stewing Nines broke the silence. “I know this isn’t the right time, but I need to know. What did I lie about?”

_What?_ He snapped his head over, before Gavin was perfectly fine sticking with his silent treatment. But that idea dropped two blocks back.

“Your manufacturing date.” He paused to gage his reaction. Nothing. “You told me it was in April, the same day we met.” Nines squinted, his LED remained blue, but it started to spin. 

After a moment it stopped, he blinked and said, “That was only an educated guess. My memory only goes that far.”

Gavin felt the fight run out of him. Both parties went from pissy anger to confusion and worry in ten seconds flat. If anyone said that he had a soft spot for RK900 he would disagree. He only had a soft spot for him when he needed support. 

“You… don’t know? Nines,” He dropped his voice low, “I was reviewing the files Cyberlife kept on releasing androids after the revolution. _You_ were on that list. Your manufacturing date was in November. What the hell happened in those six months?” 

Nines stayed silent again, this time it didn’t look like he was analyzing the information. It looked more like he was trying not to have an existential crisis. Well, he failed. His LED flashed yellow and blue and overall he looked… stiffer. 

“I forgot--”

“You _forgot_ \--”

“ _Let me finish._ I forgot that I didn’t know. I convinced myself that April 3rd was the day I woke up because I refused to look at myself rationally. My manufacturing date is scrubbed from my memory like a serial number and I only looked at how far my memory bank went.” The grip on the steering wheel tightened, “I didn’t have enough conclusive evidence to make that decision. _Why the hell did I make that decision._ ” 

Gavin was starting to really worry, this was the most emotion he’d ever seen from him. Which was saying something since Nines finally fought back less than an hour ago. 

“On your birthday I even said so. You wanted to get me a gift so you asked, but.” He pursed his lips. “I didn’t know. Ironically enough the day I said April was my manufacturing date was the same day you decided my birthday was in November. In the end I guess you weren’t far off from the truth.”

Oh. So he wasn’t the only one who was getting deja vu from his birthday. 

Gavin licked his lips and scratched at the scar on his nose. “Look. We’ll pay another visit to Cyberlife after this case is over. I’m sure all you have to do is slap your hand on a terminal there and hack your way to it, but if we don’t want feds on our asses I can pull some strings.” He slipped back into cursory, pretending like he didn’t just get the shit beat out of him. Forgive and forget and all that. 

Nines dropped his shoulders and his LED went back to blue. 

Sitting back in his seat Gavin knew that they had a long day ahead of them. It was only noon and they’ve both felt way too many emotions for a normally boring day in December. He had a gut feeling that it was only going to get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin: *Punches Nines*  
> Nines: *Red LED*  
> Gavin: *chuckles* I'm in danger.


End file.
